The Start Of Something Great
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: Ok, I accidently deleted this fic but now it's back again, read it if you want, I think it's pretty good. You decide


Disclaimer: Nup, I don't own anything. Now there's a surprise

A/N: Yet another K/18 get together fic (I have so many theories on the fab couple and I intend to write them all). Uh, I got an E-mail asking me to write a K/18 lemon HAHAHAHA. Sorry to disappoint you but I couldn't write a good lemon to if my life depended on it. But if someone else wants to write one for me...... ~Deadly Beauty

The Start Of Something Great

18 sat on the roof of the small cabin in the forest contemplating her life. _What's am I going to do now, there's nothing left for me. _She thought to herself. 8 months ago life had been easy. Find Goku and destroy him that was it nothing more nothing less. But now 18 was faced with the question of 'What next?'. 17 seemed to have found the answer, he spent his day chopping trees, the reason for it 18 would never know, but has long as he was happy that was all that mattered. 17 was 18's entire life, she was nothing without him everything she had been through, all the pain and suffering, 17 was the only being in the entire universe who had been through it too, he knew how it felt to be different. 18 sighed and slid off the roof, landing gracefully on the ground beneath her, which was covered in pine needles. Sure 17 and 18 had little brother and sister tiffs from time to time, but each knew how much they were cared for by the other. 18 looked off into the distance, but there were no signs of her brother, so she climbed the 3 steps to the house and walked inside.

20 minutes later the front door opened and 17 walked inside. He could smell something wonderful cooking and he licked his lips in anticipation. 18 had to be one of the best cooks on the planet, he didn't care if hers was the only cooking he had ever tasted, it was fantastic and that was all there was to it.

"Smells good" he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"But you don't" said 18 as she made a face at 17 "you stink of sweat". 17 lifted his arm into the air and sniffed his armpit. "Man you're right, I'll be upstairs if you need me" he said and he walked off

Another 20 minutes later 17 re-appeared in the kitchen.

"Is it ready yet?" he asked as he sat down at the big glass kitchen table. For a cottage in the middle of no where it was very well furnished, with super cool furniture and all the latest technology.

"Does it look like it's ready?," asked 18, she was putting things on the plates with one hand an stirring something in a pot on the stove with the other. "Honestly 17, you are so impatient, give it 5 more minutes". 17 got up and set the table by getting out the cutlery, glasses and a bottle of water, by the time he had finished, so had 18. She put the food down in front of 17 and he began shovelling it down like it was his last day on earth, it really was a disgusting sight. After dinner the twins did the washing up.

"What's wrong?" asked 17 all of a sudden, 18 wasn't surprised, he asked question like that out of the blue all the time.

"What do you mean?" she asked with out looking up.

"You haven't been your self lately, you've been...distant" he replied.

"I've just been thinking a bit, that's all" said 18. 17 chuckled.

"I remember a certain someone telling me that thinking is a big waste of time cause it just put even more thoughts in you head then you all ready had".

"Yeah well, it's not my fault. I have a lot of un-answerable questions floating around in my head" said 18 as she handed 17 another clean dish for him to dry.

"There must be some one who can answer your questions for you" thought 17 out loud.

"I dunno"

"Wait a minute! How about one of those Z guys, maybe one of them can help you" said 17.

"Maybe, but which one?" asked 18

"I don't know, you saw them last not me" replied 17. After much thought 18 finally decided that 17 had for once in his life actually had a good idea. She decided to go to the last place she remembered seeing any of them. Dende's lookout. But it would have to wait until the morning, it was dark now and 18 wanted to get good nights rest before she left

****

Piccolo was meditating when he noticed a disturbance at the lookout, he floated back to the ground and opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Dende running towards him.

"What is it?" asked Piccolo

"There's someone here to see you," replied Dende "I think you'll be surprised. Piccolo followed the young guardian outside the lookout, when he saw who was waiting to see him he truly was surprised, even thought he could only see the back of her, he knew exactly who it was.

"Android 18?" he asked. 18 didn't even turn to look at him.

"Just call me 18. I need to speak to you" she said.

"Uh ok, what can I do for you 18?"

"I need to ask you some questions" said 18. Piccolo felt a little un-comfortable, he wanted 18 to go away right now.

"I don't think I can help you sorry, maybe Yumcha or Krillen can help you out". 18 turned around and looked at Piccolo, she was quiet for a few minutes while she thought things over.

"Where does Krillen live?" she asked.

"He lives on the Kame island, do you know where that is?". 18 vaguely remembered going there one morning, but she wanted to forget that day, it was the day 17 got sucked up by cell, she shuddered.

"Ok then" said 18 and she flew off.

****

18 landed gracefully on the island without making a sound, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and took a look at her surroundings. _Well, it certainly is very different out here, but where is Krillen._ Thought 18 to herself as she made her way towards the house. _Duh! He's probably in there, honestly 18 you're so stupid sometimes_. 18 walked up to the front door and knocked. She could here all sorts of weird noises coming from inside, but eventually a very sleepy Master Roshi opened the door.

"What do you want, it's too early for visitors" he mumbled. 18 was confused and not the least it pissed off.

"It's 10.30 old man, that's not early and I want to speak to Krillen". Master Roshi pulled the string on his robe tighter and walked off, leaving the door wide open. 18 peered inside the house, she was disgusted at what she saw. The place was an absolute mess, there was junk everywhere, she was surprised someone could actually live in there. Soon a very embarrassed Krillen came to the door, he was dressed in a pair of khaki cargo's and a black tee-shirt. _Man, does he look good in that top, I had no idea he was so well built. Hang on! Where the hell did that come from? Ok 18, just take deep breaths and focus on the job at hand._

"Uh, hi 18, what can I do for you? Sorry about the mess I try to keep it clean, but Master Roshi and Oolong just mess it up again as soon as I'm done" explained Krillen. 18 shook her head and looked at Krillen.

"We need to talk". Krillen was confused, but he stepped outside and shut the door, for some reason he didn't feel as scared as he normally did.

"What do we need to talk about?" he asked, he sat down in the sand, 18 however continued to stand.

"It's ok you know, I don't bite" joked Krillen, 18 didn't laugh.

"Why did you do all those nice things for me?" asked 18, no emotion in her voice what so ever.

"Uh..Er" Krillen stuttered, he could feel his face growing red. 18 growled and ground her teeth together. "Answer me god dammit, I haven't got all day you know" she exploded. Krillen flinched and stood up. He didn't know what to do, if he told 18 the truth she would probably kill him and if he lied to her, well he'd probably end up dead in that situation too. 

"I guess I did it because," He paused, searching for the right words "cause I thought you deserved a second chance" at least it was half of the truth. 18 rolled her eyes. _Humans can be so infuriating sometimes, but look at him, so cute, there's got to be something he's not telling me._ 18 growled at herself. _C'mon 18, stop thinking like that, thoughts like that will make you soft_. Krillen watched as 18's facial expression changed several times, he didn't know if he should be worried or not. Finally she looked down at him and Krillen could have sworn that he saw her smile at him.

"Well I gotta go, catch ya later Krillen" said 18 and she blasted off the small island, within seconds she was just a mere speck in the sky. _I hope he got the message_. Krillen stood on the beach thinking about that last line. _She said catch ya later, does that mean she'll be back? Na, what am I thinking, why would someone as beautiful as her be interested in someone as, well, short and bald as me. I mean she's a walking goddess and look at me, I'm, not much. _Thought Krillen sadly as he trudged back inside the house to attempt cleaning up again 

****

18 went flying backwards and slammed into a nearby tree, pine needles fell all over her.

"18, your minds really not on the job tonight is it?" asked 17. 18 shook her head and stood up, picking pine needles out of her hair, "sorry" she muttered. 17 was shocked, 18 didn't apologise, she just didn't, slowly 17 dropped out of the sky and walked over to his sister. "I think that's enough sparring for one night, let's go inside" he said, 18 didn't reply, she just followed her brother inside the house. 18 went straight up to her room and layed down on her bed. The room wasn't much, a single bed and a set of draws that was about it. But it did 18 just fine. _Why can't I stop thinking about him?. I don't know why I even went to see him in the first place, it was just plain stupid of you 18, stupid stupid stupid._ 18 sat up and threw her pillow at the wall, it didn't help her feel any better. Slowly her thoughts drifted back to Krillen.

****

"Krillen, what's wrong?" asked Master Roshi. Krillen pushed some food around his plate with his fork and sighed. "I don't know Roshi, I guess I'm just not hungry," he lied. _And your cooking tastes like poison. _"I think I'm just going to go outside". Krillen stood up and left the table. Turtle was out on the beach and Krillen went and sat beside him.

"Are you still thinking about her?" asked turtle. Krillen just nodded his head dumbly, it was so obvious he was head over heels for this girl but turtle couldn't work out why he didn't just tell her how he felt.

"Why don't you just tell her" he suggested. Krillen couldn't help laughing.

"Yeah, I wish it was just that easy. But don't worry, I'm not going to let this one escape, she's the one I just know it and I'm not giving her up without a fight" 

"Well good luck then" said turtle and he turned and left. Krillen lay down in the sand and let himself get lost in his thoughts of the beautiful android. Her golden hair and ice blue eyes. Yeah, it was her eyes that Krillen found the most captivating. It seemed to him that she was hiding something in those crystal blue orbs, something that hurt her deeply to talk about yet she couldn't forget. Krillen wanted nothing more than to be able to help her, to get rid of that pain, and he made a promise to himself right there and then that that was what he was going to do, even if it killed him.

****

"17, what the fuck is wrong with you, you've been treating me like crap for the past week and I didn't do anything wrong" screamed 18, she had been putting up with 17's crap for long enough and she had finally exploded.

"18 I'm just sick and tired of your bloody moping, you act like the whole fuckin' world revolves around you and what you want. Well I've got a news flash for you 18, it doesn't" yelled 17, he was just as pissed off as his sister was.  
"You don't have any idea what I've been through do you," said 18, her voice had quietened down considerably, but you could tell by the way that she spoke she was still very mad. "When you where absorbed. Do you know how hard that was? 17 you're the only family I have and I thought I lost you, but I was lucky and I got you back. And now you act like you don't even care about me, you go off every day and do your thing, but do even stop to consider how I might feel about things, how I'm coping? No, I don't think you do. But do you know what? I know for a fact that there is someone out there who gives a stuff about me, even if you don't". 18 reached up and wiped some angry tears off her face, she hated it when 17 saw her cry, even if it was due to blind rage. 17 tried his best to control all the anger that was bubbling up inside him, but it was hopeless and when he tried to open his mouth to speak, nothing happened. Instead, before he realised what he was doing he had kicked his sister square in the gut, she went flying to the other side if the room and smacked into the wall.

"Get out! Just get out 18, you're not welcome here ever again. If you ever come back don't you think for a second that I won't kill you, because I sure as hell will". 18 stood up on her shaky legs, she was physically and mentally worn out, much to tired to argue with 17. If he wanted to be a prick let him, she didn't need 17, she would be just fine all by herself. She didn't wipe the tears away this time, she just walked out the front door and left, for the last time.

17 hadn't actually expected her to go, but she had and now 17 sincerely doubted that he would ever see his twin again. And for the first time in his life he knew how it felt to be truly alone, the way 18 had felt for months on end. He felt horrible, like someone had reached into his chest and was slowly squeezing the life out of him. Yet he knew he would never die, he was an android it was impossible, and even if he did just run out one day, it wouldn't be for a long time, hundreds of years, maybe even longer. 

****

18 rocketed through the sky, not really knowing where she was going and not really caring either. Tears of frustration and anger and just plain sadness rolled down her cheeks, she didn't bother to wipe them away, she could hardly see anyway. After hours and hours of pointless flying 18 just gave up and she fell out of the sky, she slammed into the ground below but made no effort to get up. Soon it started to rain, but it didn't bother 18 in-fact she was so lost in her own horrible thoughts that she didn't even notice, eventually she fell asleep.

****

__

This is ridiculous. Thought Krillen to himself as he rolled over for the millionth time that night, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get any sleep. It was slowly driving him insane. Krillen sat up and threw the blanket off, then he got out of bed and went downstairs for a glass of water. He filled his glass up and took a quick look at the clock. 3.26am. Krillen rolled his eyes and decided that he probably wasn't going to get any sleep now, considering the sun would be up soon. So he decided to go and watch some t.v instead, but there was nothing good on. Infomercials mostly, but some channels were playing cartoons or sports reports from the previous day.

"Turn the bloody t.v down, it's to god damn early" screamed a voice, which Krillen instantly recognised to be Oolong's, so he picked up the remote and turned the t.v down a few decibels.

He must have fallen asleep some time, because Krillen opened his eyes at around 11.30. The t.v was still on but Master Roshi and Oolong had put on an exercise tape. Krillen was disgusted, so he got up and went to his room. He doubted that the perverts down stairs even noticed he was gone. Krillen still had that strange feeling from last night in the pit of his stomach. Some thing was wrong, he knew that much, but he had no idea what. He put on one of his orange training gi's on and jumped out the window. A few seconds later he was nothing but a black speck in the sky

****

The chirping of birds woke 18 up way before she was ready to be woken and that resulted in 18 being in an extremely bad mood, having to bathe in a freezing cold lake didn't help either. Suddenly 18 sensed a familiar energy coming towards her, she knew who it was, she just prayed that Krillen didn't find her when she was, well, butt naked. 18 quickly got out the lake and pulled a bright red tank top and black cargo pants, exactly the same thing she was wearing yesterday, they were wet and muddy, but she had nothing else. 18 debated weather to fly up and met Krillen or wait for him to find her, but as the minutes wore on it became more and more apparent that if she didn't act soon she would be stuck in the forest and homeless for days. So with the last little bit of energy she had left in her she flew up into the sky, she could see Krillen not to far away and she felt great relief.

"Are you looking for me?" she called out. Krillen stopped dead in his tracks and spun around, then he flew over to 18.

"Well I was, but I guess you found me first" he said. He took in 18's appearance and quickly came to the conclusion that she had had somewhat of a rough night.

"You look like you could use a hot shower and a cooked meal, come with me". 18 was about to open her mouth to argue when she realised that that was exactly what she wanted and needed, so she just nodded her head and followed Krillen back to kame house.

****

When they arrived Krillen took 18 upstairs and into his room. "Ok there is a bathroom just through that door there, everything you need will be in there. I'll see if I can find you some of Launch's old clothes to wear while I wash those ones then I'll make you something to eat. And if you would like to, your more than welcome to spend the night, you can sleep in here" offered Krillen and he walked off to go and find 18 some thing new to wear. When he came back 18 was already in the shower, so he layed the clothes out on the bed and headed down stairs.

"Who's the babe Krillen? She is hot" said Oolong.

"Shut up Oolong, she could hurt you way worse than anyone I know, and that includes Vegeta" warned Krillen. Oolong looked scared, he gulped loudly and turned his attention back to the t.v. Krillen walked into the kitchen and began to rummage around in the fridge. All he could see was some of Master Roshi's dinner from last night, which he was NOT feeding to 18 and some rice.

"Well I hope she like's rice" said Krillen to himself as he filled up a pot with some warm water.

Upstairs 18 was out the shower and was in the process of getting dressed. Krillen had left her a pair of grey track pants and a fitted blue tee shirt, both items were about 3 sizes to big, but at least they were clean. She dried her hair with the towel then headed downstairs and into the kitchen, where she guessed Krillen was.

"What's cooking?" she asked

"Rice," replied Krillen. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" 

"No" said 18 as she sat down at the table. Krillen put the rice in a bowl and handed it to 18, along with some soy sauce and a fork. "Here you go, if you need me I'll just be in the laundry washing your cloths Ok" he said. 18 looked at him quizzically.

"Why would I need you?" she asked. Krillen shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno know" he said and he walked off.

Krillen was humming to himself as he filled up the washing machine, soon 18 walked into the room, she shut the door and leaned against it. Krillen turned on the machine and picked up and basket full of clean wet clothes and headed out the back door towards the clothes line. 18 followed.

"So are you going to spend the night?" asked Krillen.

"On one condition" she said.

"What?" asked Krillen

"I want to be left alone" said 18 "understood"

"Don't worry, we won't come anywhere near you unless you want us to" said Krillen.

"Ok then, it's settled" said 18 and she turned and walked inside. Krillen presumed she went into his room.

****

At around 5 o'clock the next afternoon, 18 was sitting out on the beach and she showed no sign of moving anytime soon. Slowly Krillen made his way over to her and sat beside her.

"Are you planing on staying for a while?" he asked. 18 opened her eyes and sat up a little.

"Why, is it a problem?" asked 18.

"No not at all, like I said yesterday you're more than welcome here. I was just thinking, that if you plan on moving in with us, I'll set up the spare room for you and if you want we could go shopping. Only having one sat of clothes can't be very nice" said Krillen. 18 smiled at him. _He has got to be the sweetest guy on the entire planet, he knows what I'm capable of yet he still wants to help me and he's going to take me shopping._

"Ok, it's a date" she said. Krillen felt his heart skip a beat or two at those 3 words. As small as they were they made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

"I'll go set up you room for you then" said Krillen and he headed inside the bright pink house. 18 layed back down in the sand and watch the sun set.

Krillen pushed open the door to the spare room and looked around, it was the messiest room in the entire house. Up until now it had just been used to store junk and all Master Roshi's old porn magazines which he refused to throw out, Krillen considered throwing them in the bin and not telling Roshi, but if Roshi ever found out he would probably throw Krillen out of the house. He found an empty box and put the magazines in it then took the box down to the basement along with the rest of the crap. By the time he had vacuumed and wiped down all the furniture and cleaned the window and made the bed it was well past 9 o'clock. Krillen was stuffed. He went downstairs to find 18 but she was no where.

"Hey turtle, you see 18 anywhere?" he asked

"Last I saw her she was on the front step" replied turtle.

Krillen winked at his friend. "Thanks, you a legend". Then he ran out the door.

"What ya doing out here all be your self?" asked Krillen as he sat beside 18, she appeared to be looking up at the stars.

"Nothing much" she replied

"Well I just came to tell you that your room is ready," said Krillen and he stood up "well I'll leave you alone now". _No!, don't leave me alone, not again. I hate being alone, just stay here with me, please. _

18 nodded her head "ok then" she said though that wasn't what she wanted to say at all. Krillen turned around and went back inside. He was going to go upstairs, but Master Roshi stopped him. "Krillen". 

"Yeah" said Krillen

"How longs your friend going to be staying for?" asked Roshi.

"As long as she wants to, and you'd better leave her alone or I won't try to talk her out of killing you ok" said Krillen and he wen upstairs and into his room.

A few seconds' after Krillen left the room 18 walked inside, she had heard everything he had said in her defence and she really was quiet touched. The old man and the annoying talking pig had been staring at her all day and there were a few times when she had come dangerously close to killing them both.

18 went into her new room and shut the door. It was much bigger and nicer than her old room. In one corner it had a big double bed, the far wall had a make up desk and a set of draws and the other wall and a big cupboard with mirrored doors. 18 sat on the bed and slid open the window, it was quiet stuffy in there. She could here music playing softly in the room next to her, which happened to belong to Krillen. But it was nice music, not like the heavy metal crap 17 used to play. If she listened closely she could just make out some of the words.

"Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever".  


Then the music went quiet, Krillen must have turned the cd player off. _Hey, I know exactly how she feels, I feel the same way, but I guess Krillen will never know, anyway even if he did he doesn't feel the same_. 18 climbed under the blankets and soon she fell asleep

****

The next morning 18 walked sleepily into the kitchen and sat at the table. Krillen was already up and dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tee shirt, which was similar to the black one he was wearing the other day.

"You read to go to the mall?" he asked

"Do I look like I'm ready to go to the mall" snapped 18, though she realised after she said it that it was a little harsh "sorry I'm just not a morning person". Krillen just laughed and put a warm mug down in front of her.

"If you need a shower or the bathroom, then you can use mine," said Krillen "would you like some breakfast?".

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" she said. Krillen sat down opposite her with his coffee and some toast.

"Suit yourself" he said.

By the time 18 was ready to go it was almost 10.30am, she was wearing the clothes Krillen had washed for her. Krillen thought she looked great, but then again Krillen always thought she looked great.

"Ok let's go" she said, Krillen could tell she was looking forward to going shopping.

"Ok then, c'mon, it'll take a while to get to the main land".

****

As soon as they arrived 18 disappeared into the first clothing shop she saw, Krillen sighed and followed her in. When he found her she already had a large number of items hanging off her arm. Krillen considered just handing over his credit card and waiting in the food court. But that was a bad idea because a) he would get board and B), there was about a 99.9% chance that 18 would way overcharge his card and then Krillen wouldn't ever be able to pay it back. It was safer just to put up with a few hours of boredom and if he got to spend some time with 18 then it was all worth it.

By 1 0'clock both Krillen and 18 decided that it was time for a break, Krillen was hungry and 18 needed to calm down from her latest argument with a sales clerk. Krillen wasn't sure if she just enjoyed seeing the looks on their faces or if she was genuinely mad with them. But whatever the case it had cost Krillen almost $200 so far. Luckily he had some saving put away for an emergency, something told him after today was finished he was going to owe a few thousand on his credit card, he classed that as an emergency. 18 put all her bags and boxes on the ground and sat down in the nearest chair. Krillen took an empty capsule out of his pocket and handed it to 18.

"Here you go" he said. 18 looked at the thing in her hand strangely. _What the hell is it? _As if he had read her mind Krillen answered her question "it's a capsule, here let me show you" he said and he took the capsule off 18. He threw it at 18's purchases and they disappeared. Then he picked up the capsule and gave it back to 18. "All you stuff's in there" he said.

"Thanks" she said, _well it sure beats carrying it all around._

The rest of the afternoon seemed to drag on and on, what seemed like hours to Krillen were in fact only minutes. That was until 18 started to ask for his advice.

"Hey Krillen, what do you think of this?" she asked as she stepped out the change room. She was dressed in a light blue dress, which stopped a few inches above her knee and had spaghetti straps, it revealed just enough skin so not to be rude but still it didn't leave much to the imagination. Krillen was speechless.

"What? No good".

"18, you look beautiful" said Krillen, though after he had said it he realised it was the understatement of the century. There were no words to describe how good she really looked. 18 blushed for the first time ever at his kind words.

"So you think I should yet it?" she asked. Krillen shook his head. "Yes, definitely". 18 turned and went back into the change room. When she came back out Krillen stood up and yawned. 18 couldn't help smiling at him, even if he didn't see it. _I guess it is getting pretty late, and he has been nice to me all day, maybe that is enough shopping for one day. _"C'mon Krillen lets pay for this stuff and go home" said 18. Krillen opened his eyes and looked at 18, the relief in his eyes was great. 

"Ok" he took 18's things off her and went to pay for them, when he came back he handed 18 the bags and they left the mall.

Sometime during the flight home 18 took Krillens hand in hers, he wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but that wasn't important, what was important was the fact that it had actually happened in the first place. But it didn't last. As soon as Kame Island came into view she let go and sped off. She was to fast for Krillen to catch up so he flew the last two or three minutes of the flight alone. 

When he landed on the island 18 was no where to be found. _Must be in her room already _Krillen guessed and he headed into his own room for a nice relaxing shower, currently every muscle in his body was aching.

18 sat in front of her mirror, her head resting in her hands. She sighed loudly and closed her eyes. _I can't believe I did that, as if the situation isn't bad enough already and now I've just gone and made it 10 times worse_. 18 stood up and collapsed on the bed. She knew she had to do something about her feelings and she knew that whatever it was it had to be done soon. Or else she might loose Krillen forever and she wasn't going to let that happen. She loved this man, she'd known that for months now, she was just to damn nervous to let him know, she'd been hurt before and she was scared that if she showed her true feelings Krillen would reject her. That scared her, and she wasn't easily scared. But that wasn't all, there was something else holding her back. Her damn brother. _Fuck him, I don't need his approval to live my life the way I want to_. 18 sighed again. _Yeah, I wish it was just that easy. _

Krillen pulled on a pair of old grey track pants and a baggy red tee-shirt which had a hole in it, well actually it had several holes in it. But in all honesty, he lived on an island in the middle of no where. It wasn't like he was going to get any guests anytime soon so why bother getting all dresses up when it was early evening anyway. He was just about to go downstairs to get dinner started when he heard 18 call him.

"Hey holey". Krillen stopped and turned around, 18 was leaning on the doorframe.

"Yeah?" asked Krillen 

"Can I use the bathroom?" asked 18

"Cause you can, you don't have to ask, it's your house to. You're welcome to use my bathroom any time. I'd never make you use the other one, that's Roshi and Oolong room, don't ever go in there" warned Krillen. 18 winked at Krillen and slung her towel over her shoulder "thanks for the tip".

When she came downstairs almost an hour and a half later she could her yelling. She decided to de-tour the living room on her way to the kitchen. Krillen was sitting at the table pushing some food around his plate. He looked up and saw 18.

"I put yours in the microwave, it should still be warm" he said. 18 thanked him, sat down at the table and began to eat. It actually tasted quiet good. When they had both finished their meal they just sat their talking and enjoying each other's company, until Master Roshi walked in. Krillen and 18 quickly got up put their dirty dishes in the sink and retreated upstairs. By now it was getting pretty late and they were both tired so they decided to go to sleep.

"Night 18" said Krillen from outside his room. 18 stuck her head out the door and smiled sleepily at him. "Yeah good night".

Krillen opened his eyes and sat up. The clock to his left informed him that it was close to 4am. He could here noise coming from the next room. _18!. _ Krillen jumped out of bed and ran into the next room. 18 was thrashing around on the bed getting tangled up in the sheets, she was whimpering and letting out little screams. Krillen blinked a few times and ran to the side of the bed.

"18, 18 wake up. You're having a nightmare" begged Krillen. When this earned no response from 18 he gabbed her shoulders and shook her rather roughly. "18 wake up!" 18 sat bolt upright and almost knocked Krillen over, he breathed a sigh of relief. She was breathing heavily and cold sweat ran down her face.

"Are you ok?" asked Krillen. 18 took a few deep breaths.

"I'll be fine, it was just a nightmare that's all" she replied.

"Must of been one hell of a nightmare" said Krillen.

"It was," said 18 "you can go now". Krillen shook his head and moved a little closer to 18, he wasn't quiet sure if now was the right time to male his move or not, but it was worth a try. He wrapped one arm around 18's shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, I don't care if you'll be fine or not. Now go back to sleep, I'll keep all the bad dreams away" said Krillen. 18 rested her head on Krillen's bare chest and closed her eyes. She listened to his steady, soothing heartbeat and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

When she woke up the next morning Krillen was still beside her. She smiled to herself and stretched out, she could get used to this, it felt nice to wake up in someone's arms. But her happiness was not destined to last because Krillin began to stir and 18 knew that before long he would wake up and everything would go back to the way it was yesterday. When he did wake up it took a few minutes for him to remember where he was, but when he did he quickly sat up, so did 18.

"Did you sleep ok?" asked Krillen.

"After you came in I slept fine thank you" replied 18. Krillen moved to get out of the nice warm bed but 18 grabbed onto his boxers' shorts and pulled him back. She kissed him softly on the lips. "Thanks for keeping the bad dreams away, just like you said you would".

"You can always count on me" he said. He wasn't sure if he should kiss her again or just get up and walk away. 18 answered his question for him, by pressing her lips firmly against his again, this kiss was much more passionate then the last and Krillen was sure that he had died and gone to heaven. But suddenly 18 pulled away, as if she had done something wrong. Krillen was confused.

"I'm sorry" muttered 18, she couldn't bring herself to look Krillen in the eyes 

"For what?" asked Krillen "you did nothing wrong".

"Oh I know that. But before we ever do anything like that again there's something that I have to do" said 18. Krillen was still confused but he was glad that it wasn't something he had done.

"I thought for a minute there you didn't like me or something". 

"I like you a lot Krillen, you know that. Now if you don't mind I need to get dressed" said 18 and she pushed Krillen out the room

His constant spying was really starting to annoy her, so she decided to do something about it. 18 stepped out of her room and the next thing Krillen knew there was a big Master Roshi shaped hole in the wall, he couldn't help laughing. He looked at 18 quizzically. She just shrugged her shoulders and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"He was really starting to piss me off" she said, then she walked off down the stairs. Krillen shook out his head and jumped out the hole in the wall to help his old friend.

When he walked back in the front door, 18 was just about to walk out of it. She was dressed in a pair of cut off jeans shorts and a bright yellow tank top, she had a white shirt which was un-buttoned on over the top and a pair of gray sunglasses on her head. Krillen thought the shorts made her long legs look even longer which in turn made him feel even shorter.

"Do you know how long your going to be gone for?" he asked. 18 shrugged her shoulders.

"I should be back before dark" she said, then she bent down and kissed Krillen on the cheek. "See ya later" she said, and then she was gone. Krillen felt like he was floating. _Does this mean she likes me? Oh man, I think it does, I hope it does_.

About an hour later 18 touched down in the woods, she walked up to the front door and knocked. After a few minutes of waiting it became apparent that 17 wasn't home, and she wasn't about to go wandering around in the woods to look for him. So she sat on the front step and began to wait. Luckily she didn't have to wait very long, which was good cause she got board quick. 17 dropped his ax and walked up the steps to greet his sister.

"So you finally decided to come crawling back, I didn't think it would take you very long"

18 laughed and followed her brother inside the house. "Not hardly, I have not intensions of moving back in here, quiet the opposite really" she said.

"What do you mean?" asked 17. 18 took her shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

"I mean, I'm moving on, or at least I want to. That's why I'm here". 17 nodded his head and 

sat down on the couch, motioning for 18 to do the same, which she did.

"Now tell me how does your moving on have anything to do with me?" asked 17.

"Well Krillen and I, we sort of, I mean we both want it. But this morning when I you know, I kissed him. All I could think of was what you would think of me. You see 17 I can't start me new life unless you say it's ok, it's as simple as that" explained 18. 17 was fuming. Hoe dare his sister have any feeling what so ever for a human and the fact that it was a Z guy made it 10 times worse. 18 saw the anger in her brother's eyes and prepared herself for a fight, if that was what it came down to, then she was going to fight for her man. 17 leapt up off the couch and stalked out the room, 18 jumped up and followed him into the kitchen.

"17, please. I love him" 18 was almost begging her brother to say that it was ok.

"18, what do you want me to say? You're asking me to let you walk out of my life. You do realise that if I give you my best wishes and you walk off into something better I'll never see you again right?" said 17. 

"17 that's not true at all. I don't want to loose you, I just want to be happy. Krillen can make me happy. But if I have to choose between you and him, if it really comes down to that, you know that I'll choose you. I won't be far away and I'll never forget you 17, never" 17's expression softened and he thought about what he was going to say next carefully before he actually said it.

"Well then, have a nice life. All I want is for you to be happy and if he is what makes you truly happy then who am I to stand in your way"

"He does make me happy and I know he'll always be there for me" said 18.

****

Krillen spent the day wandering around the island, but he was too preoccupied to actually do anything productive. He hung some washing, did some tiding up. Stuff like that. He tried to do some training, but it was useless, he couldn't stop thinking about 18. _Man, she's totally got me wrapped around her little finger_ he thought as he floated lazily in the air. _And I love every second of it _Krillen sighed and forced himself into an upright position. He looked out at the sparkling blue ocean. Krillen dropped out of the sky and waled to the waters' edge, it splashed against his bare feet and up onto his legs. Krillen loved the ocean, he felt like he could have stayed out there all day, but his grumbling stomach dragged him back inside.

Krillen was busy fixing himself a huge sandwich when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Is all you ever do eat?"

"I should take you around to the capsule corp one day, if you saw Vegeta eat you'd probably die of shock" joked Krillen. 18 rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. "I doubt it" she said

"So did you do what you had to?" asked Krillen. 18 nodded her head. "Uh-huh, it's all taken care of". She stood up and boiled the kettle, she was tired and worn out and needed coffee. It had been a busy day.

"So what did you get up to?" asked 18. 

"Not much really" replied Krillen "I was to busy thinking about you" he added. 18 felt herself blush she looked at Krillen, he was blushing as well. They looked like a pair of school kids. 18 walked over to Krillen and sat down next to him.

"Krillen if we're going to do this you have to promise me that you'll always be there for me no matter what" said 18. Krillen took hold of 18's hands and squeezed them gently.

"I'll always be here for you, you don't have to worry about that and besides, I've kind of gotten used to having you around" said Krillen. 18 smiled at Krillen then she kissed him. 18 was happy, because she knew that this was the start of something great.

The End.


End file.
